


Confesión.

by vclkway



Category: SPAINRP - Fandom, volkway
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vclkway/pseuds/vclkway
Summary: "Iría yo personalmente donde va este hombre siempre."
Relationships: Viktor Volkov - Jack Conway, Viktor Volkov / Jack Conway, volkway - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	Confesión.

"Iría yo personalmente donde va este hombre siempre," esas palabras se repetían en su cabeza como una canción que se te queda pegada, y no podía evitar sentir en su pecho una sensación rara. Angustia, dolor, nostalgia, amor. Todo en una sola punzada.

"Cualquier camino que escoja, yo le acompaño," había dicho, y le odió en ese segundo. Le odió tanto.

Le había costado muchísimo que todos pensaran que Volkov no le importaba, que le mataría sin pensarlo si fuese necesario y… Todo se fue a la mierda con tan solo unas pocas palabras.

No era culpa de Volkov, no, la culpa la tenía él por nunca haberle dicho nada. 

Pero, coño, ¿desde cuándo Volkov decía lo que sentía? ¿Desde cuándo anunciaba a los siete mares que le seguiría a todas partes y que estaría a su lado siempre?

Joder. Estaba cagado.

Y ni era por el hecho de que -él- es importante para Volkov, si no que era el hecho de que si eso era posible… Conway sentía lo mismo por el ruso.

A sí mismo no podía mentirse. Era así, pero no lo expresaría nunca frente a otra persona.  
Quizás frente a Michelle, pero es una excepción completamente válida.

Volkov iba a su lado en la camioneta. Iba callado y se notaba su cansancio a lo lejos, pero esto sería algo bueno para los dos.

–Puedes bajar. –rompió el silencio sepulcral que había, que aunque no era incómodo, no era lo que quería para sus momentos 100% a solas. –Acompáñame.

Ambos se bajaron, cerrando las puertas y Conway comenzó a caminar hacia un lugar que Volkov ya conocía bien. Se veía diferente a las 4 am. Más pacífico, más… ¿Privado?

Al llegar a la cima del monte, se quedó viéndole mientras se sentaba sobre el pasto, por lo que… No le quedó otra que hacer lo mismo.

–Nos queda poco tiempo. –el ruso habló por primera vez en horas. –Y estoy harto de desperdiciar las oportunidades que sí quiero tomar.

Suspirando, se recostó sobre el pasto, importándole poco si su camisa se ensuciaba.

–Si exclamas a toda voz que te preocupas por mí, nos quedará muchísimo menos tiempo. –con algo de asco y miedo también se recostó, dejando su mano izquierda cerca de la derecha del comisario, sobre el pasto. –No creas que lo ignoré o que no te iba a hablar sobre ello, porque… Joder, Volkov.

Posó su otro brazo sobre su frente, acercando el meñique hacia el del ruso, sonriendo levemente cuando hizo lo mismo y pudo enredar su dedo con el contrario. Era algo poco, pero lo máximo de afecto que ambos hasta el momento podían entregar.

–No voy a dejar que le pasen por encima ni que le digan mierdas sin conocerlo bien. Soy quien más lleva a su lado, el que más mierdas se ha tragado y el que más le ha aguantado, así que si puedo decir algo para defenderle, lo haré. Porque no se merece todo esto.

Su acento era más marcado cuando tenía sueño, y eso era algo de lo que Conway estaba flechadísimo. No entendía por qué, pero escucharle hablar así le dejaba totalmente embobado; solo seguía su voz.

–Aún así, si puedo alejarte para protegerte, lo haré, Volkov. No quiero que esto termine contigo muerto. Joder, cualquiera menos tú. No puedo permitirme siquiera pensar en un final donde tú acabes palmándola; prefiero mil veces ser yo antes que tú.

Escuchó otro suspiro por parte del ruso, pero ninguno dijo nada más.

Por un buen rato solo se quedaron ahí, viendo las estrellas con el sonido de mar de fondo, disfrutando los minutos de calma antes de la tormenta, hasta que Volkov volvió a hablar.

–¿No siente como si nos conociéramos desde antes? –preguntó con la voz rasposa y apagada. Cansada. –Es una sensación muy rara que me da muchas veces con usted. Son como… Déjà vu.

Conway dobló una pierna y dejó la otra estirada, pensando, concentrándose en las estrellas.

–Quizás. –se encogió de hombros. –No suelo tomarle atención a las cosas positivas que pasan por mi mente, pero no me extrañaría ser tan cercano a ti por algo así.

–Si fuese ese el caso, eso significaría que en nuestras próximas vidas nos conoceremos de nuevo. Vida tras vida será así. –murmuró, cerrando los ojos.

Conway soltó una pequeña risa. Le gustaba cuando Volkov se ponía filosófico o sentimental, y más aún cuando era él el que lograba que se pusiera así.

–No lo sé. No es normal la paz en la que se siente mi alma cada vez que usted está cerca, ni el dolor que siente cuando le hacen o dicen algo malo o hiriente. –bostezó, poniendo su brazo izquierdo sobre su estómago. –Por eso no pude evitar decir algo, y espero que sepa que cada palabra es verdad.

Ahora fue el turno del mayor suspirar. No podía creer que Volkov estaba dispuesto a perder su vida realmente solo por su bienestar.

–Si tienes que abandonarme…

–No lo haré. El final será a su lado, o no habrá final. No hay otra opción en mi vida, Conway; le dije que le haría ver el final bueno, y ahí está. Le salvaré de todos sus demonios, o arderemos en el infierno los dos, hasta que volvamos a encontrarnos en nuestras próximas vidas. Téngalo claro, porque es así.

Conway afirmó. No quería admitirlo, pero también estaba cansado, y… Escuchar todo eso llevó cierta paz a su corazón.

Tenía razón. Morirían juntos, o vivirían juntos. Esos eran los caminos que tenían.


End file.
